The Diapey Queen's Sexy Valentine's Day Love Marathon
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: It's Valentine's Day 2026, as Gwen and Courtney haven't made love in over a year... what will happen? It might just be the most romantic Valentine's Day ever for the two women. Co-written by me and Hellflores as it is a masterpiece. Rated M for Sexual Content, Ab/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!


The Diapey Queen's Sexy Valentine's Day Love Marathon

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day 2026 as Gwen White and Courtney Lopez have the house to themselves. For the first time since New Year's Eve 2024, Gwen White and Courtney Lopez will make love that is over one year who knows what'll happen. It might be the most passionate, sexiest, erotic, romantic, hottest lovemaking of all time as I want to thank Hellflores for co-writing this one with me.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was Saturday February 14th 2026, it was Valentine's Day... Gwen White and Courtney Lopez had the house to themselves for the day as Trent took Maybelle, Brady, Lita, and Alex out of the house for the day.

It was 7:45 PM as Gwen decided to go to the grocery store and visit an old friend... that's what she told Courtney but the truth is she's going to the Jewelry Store to pick up an Audra Locket Pearl necklace that not only shows a picture of the two together but it has a message on the back that says "Together, forever and ever, I love you" as she plans on giving to Courtney later as Gwen was wearing her clothes including her diaper while Courtney was wearing a shirt, a jeans, and one of her newest diapers which was only customized for Valentine's Day as it was the Rearz Princess diapers but the pattern was princesses, and red hearts as she didn't reveal it yet to Gwen she put it on herself this morning while Gwen brushed her teeth... as Gwen was wearing the Rearz Princess diaper in the colors of Midnight Blue and the color of her hair dye which is a blend of Hopeless Midnight Blue, Azure Demon Tears, and Cheerful Robin's egg as it was her current Rearz Princess diaper... plus Gwen dyed her hair to her natural hair color which is dark brown hair.

"Gwenny, I know I said this already but you look so gorgeous in your natural dark brown hair." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Why thankies Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed.

"How long will you be gone?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Only for an hour or two because I'm getting some groceries and visiting an old friend from university." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Sounds great Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Courtney listen, I know you have something wonderful planned or tonight... we just had our anniversary less than two weeks ago and I know we didn't do much, I don't expect Evanescence to appear in the backyard, I just expect something romantic from you... my wife no matter what it is, if it's homemade, extravagant, sexy, it doesn't matter." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You wanna know why I say that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I say that because matter what kind of romantic gesture you do it'll always be romantic because you are doing it and it's you and I love you." Gwen said to Courtney making her lightly blush.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen before they shared a romantic kiss.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." Gwen said to Courtney before she left in her 1967 Ford Mustang as Courtney got up from her couch before she decorated the stairwell and the bedroom with rose petals and scented candles as Courtney sniffed one of the candles and sighed.

"Ahhh…! Wow this looks so romantic." Courtney spoke to herself as she was thinking of something to tease Gwen.

In speaking of Gwen, she left the Jewelry Store as she got the necklace and she got into the car.

"Courtney is going to love this necklace." Gwen said to herself before she began the drive back to the house, and meanwhile back at the house Courtney kept thinking until she got the perfect idea as she went into the bedroom with a sexy smile/smirk on her face.

"Gwen is going to love this sext message that I'm planning on sending her in just a minute." Courtney said to herself before she grabbed her iPhone XR and quickly took off her clothes, as for except her diaper she was completely nude exposing her 36 DD-cup balloons but she couldn't care less as she went into camera mode on her phone.

"Here we go!" Courtney said as she had a really sexy pose and an even sexier smile before she snapped the photo of herself, typed up a message saying 'Happy Valentines Day' with many romantic emojis then she clicked the send button on her phone as it was sent.

"I hope she wuvs it." Courtney said to herself.

***Meanwhile Gwen was walking out of Canadian Jewelry Exchange***

Gwen walked out of the store pretty satisfied as she got Audra Locket Pearl Necklace that she wanted with the photo of them on at the Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida kissing for the very first time.

"Courtney, is going to love this." Gwen said as she was walking to her car until her phone vibrated.

"Hmm?" Gwen muffled as she grabbed her black iPhone XR as she opened the message and saw it as she blushed in shock and arousement.

"WOW!" Gwen shouted loudly but no one seemed to care.

"Oh my God you look so hawt!" Gwen said to herself while her hormones were going crazy that she rushed to the car like a bat out of hell, she gently placed the locket pearl nacklace in the backseat of the car before she got in, closed and locked the door as she tried to control her urges but... to no avail.

"Damn you sexy baby queen!" Gwen shouted in the car as she couldn't hold her urges anymore and before long she started to slowly touch and rub herself, and that included pleasuring her diapered pussy as well.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen moaned but she also made sure not to moan to loud until she stopped as she decided to respond back.

"My turn, Princess." Gwen said with a smirk as she made sure nobody look before she pulled down her shirt, exposing her 35 C-cup breasts, took a pic of herself, typed 'Got your message, hope you like this.' in her message beore she sent it to Courtney.

"Hehehe..." Gwen chuckled a bit before she began driving back home.

***Meanwhile back at Home***

Courtney who just put on something very special for Gwen also began to play some romantic music was now lying on the bed on her back as her phone went off as she saw Gwen's sext message and she was amazed.

"Hehehe, very sexy, Gwenny!" Courtney said as she began to rub her diapered area.

"Mmm..." Courtney moaned softly to start it off as Gwen was still driving home but she was still thinking about her wife Courtney and her sext.

"Oh man... that pic of her was too fucking hawt!" Gwen said while she kept driving until she pulled up at the driveway, got out of the car with the necklace as she entered the house.

"Courtney, I'm back." Gwen said before she saw the scenery as she was surprised by it but she admired it as well.

"Wow!" Gwen said as she saw the inside of the house as it was filled with rose petals, lit candles and she even heard music.

"Hehehehe..." Gwen giggled a bit.

"Courtney... where are you?" Gwen asked Courtney playfully.

"Ohhhhh...!" Courtney moaned like a romantic siren song as Gwen heard Courtney's sexy and romantic siren songs from upstairs in the bedroom, as she saw rose petals in the floor.

"Oooh! This I got to see!" Gwen said before she walked up the stairs and entered her and Courtney's bedroom, once she went inside... she completely stopped.

"Oh my..." Gwen's whole face blushed deeply as Courtney was sporting a set of very sexy red lingerie ranging from a lacy bra covering up her 36 DD-Cup chest, complete with a lace babydoll, a lace corset, and lace leggings all in the same color while she kept rubbing her diapered area before she looked at Gwen with such a sexy smile, then she started to speak with a really seductive tone.

"Hello there... Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who now couldn't move, as Courtney stopped pleasuring herself, sat up, and stood up off the bed and walked seductively to her wife.

"How was your trip?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It was... good." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I can take that you loved my sext message." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah I did... Courtney you looked so sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed.

"You're welcome, besides I can tell yhat you loved my response where I showed my boobs." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, I loved it Gwen... it was very sexy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said back to Courtney.

"You're welcome Gwenny." Courtney said as she rubbed Gwen's face.

"Courtney... is this your surprise for me?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Maybe..." Courtney answered Gwen before she winked at her also.

"Well if it is or if it isn't I love it already, thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome Gwenny." Courtney said before they kissed.

"Well... actually I have something for you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Really?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"What is it?" Courtney asked Gwen who decided to tease her.

"Actually... this gift I have... is something special but I want to give it to you later." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Aww...! Okies then." Courtney softly whined and said to Gwen.

"However... I need you to close your eyes for me... just for a bit." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before she closed her eyes, then Gwen soon took her clothes off only revealing her diaper as she grabbed her new white lingerie and put it on as her lingerie was ranging from a lacy bra covering up her 35 C-Cup chest, complete with a lace babydoll, a lace corset, and lace leggings all in the same color.

"Can I open my eyes to see you now?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes you can." Gwen answered Courtney before she opened her eyes as she gasped in shock, horniness, and arousement as her jaw dropped for a bit before she began to speak.

"Wow..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe... do you like it?" Gwen chuckled and asked Courtney who nodded.

"Yes I do... Gwen, you look so beautiful." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, so do you." Gwen said to Courtney also before they took off their lingerie, and they held each other close.

"You want to finally end the suspense and make some sweet and sexy diapey love?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Oh yes!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"It's been over a year since we had diapey sex and made love, let's make this special and last as long as we can!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"You read my mind, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"Hey... how about The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson to start it off?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sounds perfect." Gwen answered Courtney who started the song as it began to play while she and Gwen walked to each other before they kissed each other, then they began to make out softly.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned and muffled softly to start the makeout session, Gwen and Courtney soon heated thing up as they increased their pace while also groping their breasts softly.

"Mmmm! So soft." They soon started French kissing.

"Mmmm...! Mmmmmm...!" They moaned before Courtney groped Gwen's diapered ass.

"Mm! I can't wait until I do some hawd fucking on you Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hehehe..." Gwen chuckled evilly before she did the same.

"Me too!" Gwen said before she pushed Courtney onto the bed as they kissed even harder.

"Mmmm!" They moaned as they kept making out until it ended.

"That was hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said as they kissed once again.

"Let's move to rubbing, fingering, and licking our diapey pussies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sweet!" Courtney said to Gwen before they began to rub their diapered areas as "Break of Dawn" by Michael Jackson began to play.

"Ooooh!" They said to each other before they both rubbed each other's diapered areas while they also started kissing again.

"Mmm!" They moaned softly.

"Mmmmmm...!" They kept moaning until they started to finger each other's diapered pussies.

"Ohhh! Finger me hawder!" Gwen moaned and shouted with pleasure and delight.

"Only if you do the same thing to me!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Deal!" They said to each other as they went harder as they enjoyed it very much.

"OHHHH...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned with ecstasy and glee.

"Ohhhh! I missed touching your sweet hot body!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted as they kissed once again, as they kept kissing until it became a hot French kissing session.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they went harder and harder, refusing to even stop.

"Ohhhh! I wuv you so much!" They said to each other as they kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! OHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned before they climaxed hard, then they panted, before they licked each other's fingers tasting each other's milk.

"Mmmm...! So good." They moaned and said.

"I want you to lick me." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said back to Gwen as they both got up but however Gwen kept Courtney down on the bed.

"While I'm sitting on your face." Gwen said to Courtney who loved what her wife suggested.

"Ooooh! Sexy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good girl." Gwen said before she sat on Courtney's face as she began to lick Gwen's diapered pussy.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled softly enjoying it.

"Mmmmm! Oh yeah, lick that pussy, Princess Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled once more before she stopped to respond back.

"I will, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who smirked as she petted Courtney's hair while she kept licking her diapered pussy.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Courtney muffled once more as Gwen was in a state of bliss.

"That feels so relaxing and so good." Gwen said to Courtney who kept licking.

"Mmm! You taste so sweet." Courtney softly moaned and said to Gwen before she increased the heat of the pleasure as she resumed licking but went harder as she also went harder, but she also sucked her diapered area hard as well while she started to grope and squeeze Gwen's chest.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Gwen moaned and shouted as Courtney kept licking until it was time.

"Oh dear God! I'm about to cumsies! Here it comes! Ahhhh...!" Gwen shouted and moaned as she shot her load all over Courtney's mouth swallowing it.

"So... how's my nectar? Still good as always princess?" Gwen asked Courtney with a tone of seduction as she swallowed it.

"Mmmm! It tastes even better even after so long." Courtney muffled, and said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Now it's your turn to lick me." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then! You want to sit on my face?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"Yes please." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered before Courtney sat on her face as she began to eat her out.

"MmmmmMMMMM!" Gwen moaned as she was enjoying her wife's diapered area.

"Ohhh! Mmm, so good! Keep going, Queen Gwenny!" Courtney moaned, shouted, and encouraged Gwen to keep going as Gwen stopped to respond back.

"But of course, Queen Courtney!" Gwen said before she went harder, tongue fucking Courtney's diapered area.

"MMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhh! Oh shit! This feels so great on my pussy!" Courtney moaned, and shouted as Gwen kept licking until it was time.

"AHHH! GONNA FUCKING CUMSIES!" Courtney screamed with pleasure as Gwen stopped to respond quickly.

"GOOD!" Gwen said before she went harder and harder.

"AHHHH! HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney shouted and screamed as she exploded all over Gwen's face and mouth as she swallowed all of her juice.

"How's my juice?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It still tastes yummy." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said before the song ended.

"Looks like the song is over." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What should we do next?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Wanna do some 69 action?" Gwen responded with a question of her own to Courtney.

"Sounds sexy... okies." Courtney answered Gwen as they began doing the 69, and they were enjoying it very much.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they were also licking, and sucking each other's diapered pussies hard while they also fingered one another as well.

"OHHH YEAH! SO GOOD!" They moaned and said before they resumed sucking and licking.

"Mmmmmm...! Mmmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney kept doing the 69 until it was time as they stopped licking and sucking to say something.

"GONNA CUMSIES VERY HAWD!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they resumed licking, sucking, and fingering as they climaxed hard inside of each other's mouths and fingers as they swallowed each other's milky

"Delicious." They said to each other.

"Wanna scissors?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course but I got a new toy." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Oooh! Let me see!" Gwen said with eagerness.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen as she grabbed a new Valentine themed double-headed dildo.

"What do you think?" Courtney asked Gwen

"I wuv it! It's sexy and so romantic!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I got more music." Courtney said to Gwen before she began to play Dreaming of you by Selena Quintanilla-Perez.

"Sounds perfect... let's do this!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Alright." Courtney said as they spread their legs as they began to scissors with their new toy.

"Holy!" Gwen shouted in surprise.

"Shit!" Courtney shouted as well.

"Oh fuck yes!" They shouted before they started fucking each other hard.

"Oh god! It's so good!" They shouted with glee and delight as they keep at it as the song is still in progress.

"What do you think of this song Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It's beautiful and hawt! It fits this moment perfectly." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement as they kept at it.

"Oh God! This is so good!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree completely!" Gwen said in agreement before they kissed again as they were about to explode.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as they climaxed hard as the song ended.

"Oh my god! That was so fucking hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree! Wow!" Courtney said before they kissed.

"I need to pee." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed again as they began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhh..." They sighed in relief as they peed hard until their diapers were full.

"That felt so good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"What should we do after we change our diapeys?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about we do the tribadism version of humpies in the missionary position." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Oooh! Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But who is gonna be on top?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about me for a bit, then right before we cumsies... we switch so you can be on top?" Courtney answered Gwen before she asked Gwen.

"Deal!" Gwen said befire she laid down.

"I'm ready." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good!" Courtney said before they both started humping each other in missionary.

"Mmmm..." Courtney moaned softly.

"Oh yes!" Gwen shouted before they soon kissed once again as they enjoyed their session.

"Ohhh! So good!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"I agree!" Courtney said in agreement before their kiss deepened.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly.

"I wuv you so much." They said to each other before they deepened their kiss once again as they were about to climax once again but they stopped as they switched as now Gwen was on top of Gwen and Courtney.

"Now I'm on top!" Gwen said before they humped even harder.

"Ohhh! Mmmm!" They moaned while they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies for real!" They shouted before they started to explode.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed while they exploded, then the two kissed.

"That was awesome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said in agreement before they kissed again.

"Wanna do some bumpies?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, but I got a new toy of my own also." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Oooh! This I got to see!" Courtney said before Gwen brought out a new hitachi vibrator as Courtney was aroused.

"Whoa!" Courtney said.

"You like it?" Gwen asked her.

"Gwenny, I absolutely love it." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Wanna know her name?" Gwen asked her.

"Sure." Courtney answered.

"I named her Sparky." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Very cute." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies, I'm also suggesting that we do a new position called Tantric tête-à-tête." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sounds beautiful! I'm in." Courtney said before they began doing the Tantric tête-à-tête with the vibrator.

"Ohhh! Fuck! So good." They said before they also kept going while they started kissing again as well.

"Mmmmmm...! MMMMMMM...!" They moaned and muffled during the kiss.

"God! This is so hawt!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree! It's making me want to Cumsies already!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too! But I don't wanna rush it!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they decided not to rush it as they enjoy it very much.

"It's still so good." They said to each other as the vibrations from Sparky were turning both women on.

"Mmmmmm…! Oh my God!" They moaned and shouted while they kept at it until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" They shouted before the explosion was about to happen.

"Ohhh! Yeah!" They moaned and screamed as they exploded hard all over their diapers, and the vibrator.

"That was awesome." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement before she put the vibrator away.

"Do you think we should use the strap-on dildo next?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely, who'll fuck who?" Courtney answered Gwen before she asked her gothic wife as well.

"Courtney... I am going to fuck you first, then you'll return the favor." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Awesome!" Courtney said before Gwen went into the closet as she grabbed a Valentine themed strap-on dildo which was 12 inches long and 4 inches thick.

"Ta-da!" Gwen said to Courtney who looked aroused, and impressed with it.

"Ooh! It looks hawt and sexy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"It sure is. It is 12 inches long and 4 inches thick, do you wanna know what it's called?" Gwen said to Courtney before she asked.

"Sure do Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"It is called Cupid's Arrow, so what you think of the name?" Gwen told Courtney the name of the toy before she asked her what she thought.

"It fits perfectly for the design and of course for the holiday." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Totes Courtney." Gwen said before she placed it on over her diaper.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I sure am! But let's set the mood first." Courtney answered Gwen, before she reminded her wife about the mood music.

"Yeah." Gwen said before she put on "Rock Your Body" by Justin Timberlake, as it began to play.

"Ooh! Gwenny that hot song reminds me of our trip to New York City when we saw him in concert." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sure does." Gwen said before they kissed.

"Now are you ready to suck on my baba?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I sure am." Courtney answered before she got down on her knees and began to suck on it.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled softly as she sucked and licked Gwen's baba softy while her Gothic wifey looked on.

"Oh yeah! Mmmm, suck my baba Princess!" Gwen shouted, moaned back, and demanded Courtney to suck her baba.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled before she stopped to respond back.

"Okies, Queen Gwenny!" Courtney said before she went harder with her sucking.

"Mmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned while Gwen looked at her wife with a sexy smile, which had a smirk in it as well.

"Ohhhh...! Oh this feels so good after so long." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney muffled a moan, saying "Totes" as she kept sucking Gwen's baba.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned once more as Gwen soon grinned as she grabbed Courtney's head and started fucking her mouth hard.

"MMMMMMM...!" Courtney moaned and muffled loudly, yet happily.

"Yeah! This feels so awesome!" Gwen said as Courtney kept sucking while Gwen kept fucking her mouth hard until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies Princess Courtney!" Gwen shouted before Courtney went harder with her sucking until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen shouted before she climaxed hard inside of Courtney's mouth.

"Oh yeah!" Gwen shouted with bliss and joy while Courtney swallowed all of it.

"That was the best blowjob I have ever given you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, now what position do you want me to fuck you Princess?" Gwen said in agreement before she asked Courtney.

"How about missionary..." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then... lay down Princess." Gwen said seductively before Courtney laid on the bed while her Gothic wife stood in front of her.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney who spread her legs.

"Absolutely Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Excellent." Gwen said before she began to pound Courtney's diapered pussy softly.

"Ohhhh!" They moaned before Gwen soon started fucking Courtney softly, holding her legs by her shoulders.

"Oh yeah! How does that feel Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"So good!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Awesome! Let me know when you want me to go hawder!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said while Gwen went softly before they shared a kiss.

"Mmmmm…!" They moaned softly during the kiss as Courtney pulled Gwen closer as Gwen kept going, not stopping for a single second.

"Mmmmmm! You're so hawt!" They moaned before they soon tongue kissed.

"Okies... do it!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Do what Princess Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hawder!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies Princess!" Gwen said before she went harder.

"OHHHH YES!" Courtney moaned and shouted while Gwen kept pounding Courtney like a freight train as they kept kissing each other.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned during the kiss.

"You like that, Queen Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"OH SO MUCH, QUEEN GWENNY!" Courtney answered Gwen who kept it up until it was time.

"GONNA CUMISES AGAIN!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"ME TOO!" Courtney shouted back as Gwen went even harder and harder as it was soon time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned as they climaxed hard inside their diapers and their diapered pussies.

"OH YES!" They shouted as well during their climax as they panted before they kissed again.

"Mmmmm…!" They moaned during the kiss before Gwen pulled out.

"How did you like riding Cupid's Arrow?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It was fantastic... but I think you should get a chance to ride it." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Hehehe, of course! Fair is fair!" Gwen giggled and said before she soon removed Cupid's Arrow from her diaper before she handed it to Courtney who placed it on.

"Now it's my turn!" Courtney said with glee as Gwen got down on her knees and began to suck on the baba like Courtney did a bit earlier.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned.

"That's right, suck my baba good, Gwenny." Courtney said seductively before she petted Gwen's hair as she went harder with her sucking.

"Oh yes." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned before she deepthroated and deepdrooled it as Courtney had a super sexy smile and a smirk of her own.

"MMMMMMMM!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she was loving it so much.

"Ohhhh! Okies... maybe it's time I get to have some fun!" Courtney said before she started fucking Gwen's mouth like Gwen did to Courtney just moments ago.

"MMMMMM! Suck it good, Queen Gwenny." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen muffled and moaned before she stopped so she can respond.

"OKIES!" Gwen said to Courtney before she soon resumed her hard sucking.

"Yes! Yes! This feels so fucking great!" Courtney said with a great attitude.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen muffled out a "totes" as she kept sucking while Courtney kept fucking her mouth until it was time.

"OH SHIT! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES SO HAWD GWENNY! HERE IT COMES!" Courtney shouted before she was about to erupt hard inside Gwen's mouth.

"OHHHHHH! FUCKING YES!" Courtney moaned and shouted with passion and ecstasy as she climaxed inside of Gwen's mouth as Courtney gasped in erotic pleasure while Gwen swallowed all of her milk.

"How... does it taste?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Delicious as always..." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Thankies... now then, what position you want me to fuck you?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about Doggy." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen who got on all fours while Courtney stood behind her.

"Go easy first like I did with you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said before she thrusted into Gwen's diapered pussy and started fucking her softly.

"OH YES!" They both shouted in delight as Courtney was fucking her before she spanked Gwen's diapered ass.

"Oh! Spank my ass again!" Gwen shouted and begged Courtney.

"Okies then!" Courtney said before she slapped and spanked Gwen's diapered ass while she kept fucking her diapered pussy softly.

"Mmmm! You like that?" Courtney moaned and asked Gwen.

"SO MUCH!" Gwen shouted as Courtney kept fucking her wife.

"Go hawder Queeny Courtney! Go hawder please!" Gwen shouted and begged Courtney.

"Okies Queeny Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen before she started pounding Gwen's pussy like no tomorrow.

"OHHHHH FUCK! YES!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"This is why I'm a Diapey Queen, Gwenny." Courtney said with a dominant tone.

"I'm a Diapey Queen also." Gwen said to Courtney in response.

"Totes." Courtney said as well kept at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumises again." Courtney said to Gwen.

"ME TOO!" Gwen said before they started to climax.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they climaxed hard as Courtney pulled out.

"How was riding Cupid's arrow?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It was so heavenly." Gwen answered Courtney before they kissed.

"Want to take a sexy diapey bubble bath?" Courtney asked Gwen with a seductive and an erotic tone in her voice.

"Oh yes!" Gwen answered Courtney who got the bubble bath ready.

"Oh Gwenny..." Courtney said to Gwen with a cute yet seductive sing song tone.

"Yes princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"El baño está listo." Courtney told Gwen that the bath was ready in Spanish which turned her wife on. **[1]**

"Ohhhh! Hablando en español ... muy sexy!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney in Spanish as well. **[2]**

"Gracias." Courtney said before they entered the bathtub. **[3]**

"Mmmmm!¡ El baño se siente tan bien!" Courtney moaned and said to Gwen. **[4]**

"Si!" Gwen said before she and Courtney kissed. **[5]**

Gwen and Courtney resumed their love by making out

"Mmmmm...! Mmmmmmm...!" They moaned before they began to scissors softly.

"OHHHHHHHH...! SI! ESTO ES TAN GRANDE!" Gwen and Courtney moaned before the goth girl decided to speak some French. **[6]**

"Ciseaux moi Hawder, Princesse!" Gwen said in French which made Courtney smirk. **[7]**

"Ok, Reine Gwenny!" Courtney said before they went harder and harder. **[8]**

"OHHHH FUCK YES! KEEP GOING!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"OKIES, GWENNY!" Courtney said before they scissored harder and harder until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHH...!" They shouted and moaned as they exploded hard, then they panted a bit, kissed, and got out before they cleaned up and dried up before they went out to the balcony in their bedroom looking over the backyard which had their pool, hot tubs, playground, and their gazebo.

"Hmmm... diapey sex outside, under the stars with a full moon... sounds like so much fun and so romantic." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"So... what should we do?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about we fuck each other again... this time we don't suck the baba." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"I am fucking you first." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome! But which position?" Gwen said to Courtney before she asked her wife.

"Cowgirl." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Excellent let's do it." Courtney said before she started to fuck Gwen.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me hawder!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"WOW! Someone's too excited, let's take our time." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies, I'm sorry." Gwen said to Courtney.

"No worries." Courtney said before she continued fucking Gwen slowly while they once again kissed.

"Mmmm..!" They moaned softly while Courtney kept fucking Gwen.

"You like it do ya Gwenny? Just like you loved the mood music even though you liked Punk, Emo, or whatever the sheep aren't into?" Courtney asked Gwen making her blush.

"YES I DO!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Did you get that from my TDWT Bio?" Gwen asked Courtney out of curiosity.

"Maybe... Hehehehe okies, yes I did." Courtney said before she giggled and answered Gwen.

"Okies then... FUCK ME HAWD NOW!" Gwen said before she demanded Courtney to keep pounding her harder.

"Okies then." Courtney said before she went harder.

"Sorry Gwenny about getting it from your Bio. So sorry!" Courtney apologized.

"It's okay! Just go hawder under the beautiful stars, the moon, and the sky!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"You got it Gwenny!" Courtney said as she went harder and harder making Gwen scream in pleasure.

"OHHHH COURTNEY!" Gwen moaned and shouted.

"Oh Gwenny!" Courtney shouted as she kept going until it was time.

"HERE IT COMES!" Courtney said before she climaxed hard inside Gwen.

"OHHHHHH FUCK!" Courtney moaned and shouted with delight.

"AHHHHHH YES!" Gwen moaned and shouted with delight as well before they kissed before Gwen got off of Courtney before she took off the strap-on and gave it to Gwen.

"What position? I'm open for anything Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I want... to fuck you reverse cowgirl style..." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said before Gwen began to fuck the former counselor in training reverse cowgirl style.

"Ohhh! Yes!" Courtney moaned as Gwen smirked as she started groping Courtney's breasts from behind and started pounding her hard.

"OHHHH!" Courtney moaned once again.

"Hehehehe, surprised?" Gwen giggled and asked Courtney.

"VERY SURPRISED!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said before she started going harder while she squeezed Courtney's breasts hard.

"OHHHH FUCKING GOD, YES! GO HAWDER!" Courtney moaned and shouted

"Okies, princess!" Gwen shouted as she went harder with her poundng while Courtney was turned on even more.

"THIS IS HEAVEN! THIS IS HEAVEN ON EARTH! I FEEL LIKE I AM IN HEAVEN!" Courtney shouted with a mix of total ecstasy, glee, erotic feeling, bliss, and euphoria.

"ME TOO!" Gwen shouted before she went harder until it was time.

"GONNA CUMISES AGAIN!" Gwen shouted before she was about to explode once more.

"ME TOO!" Courtney shouted as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Both women screamed and moaned while they climaxed hard, as their romantic and horny moans and screams were heard after that beautiful Gwen pulled out as they both laid down on the floor of the balcony while they looked at the beautiful dark night sky which had stars all over and a very bright, white, and big full moon.

"WOW!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"So far... the lovemaking keeps on getting hotter and hotter." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said in agreement before they kissed again.

"Do you think that the night sky is beautiful right now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I sure do Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen.

"I think so as well." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I have to pee." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said before they both started to pee in their diapers hard.

"Ahhhhh!" They sighed as they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Much better." They said to each other before they changed each other.

"Hey Princess... how about we do cumstard next?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies then! But let's do it in the living room." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But what if it's a mess after Cumstard is done?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"We'll clean it up." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she and Courtney headed to the kitchen and got everything for their cumstard session.

"What sweets are you getting Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Vanilla Ice Cream, Whipped cream, and some blueberry syrup." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yummy." Courtney said to Gwen who got out her sweets.

"What about you?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Chocolate syrup." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then... let's do it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"YEAH!" Gwen said before they entered the living room, before they grab some towels to protect as they started covering their chests and respective diapered bodies with sweet treats as they kept covering their areas with the sweet treats until it was time for them to do the sexy stuff.

"Let's scissor first." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies!" Courtney said and before long they started rubbing each other's sweet covered diapered pussies hard.

"OH YEAH!" Both of them shouted with pleasure and delight.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they kept going, sharing their sweet, yummy and delicious flavors together.

"So good!" Gwen and Courtney said as they kept at it while they kept getting sweeter and sexier until Gwen had an idea that would surely take the cake.

"Wanna do some hot 69 action?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"OH HELL YES, GWENNY!" Courtney answered Gwen before they began doing a very sweet, tasty, and delicious 69.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they licked and sucked each other's sweet covered diapered pussies.

"OH SO GOOD, SO SWEET AND SO YUMMY!" Gwen shouted with delight.

"Thankies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" They both moaned with sweet bliss and glee.

"YOU TASTE VERY SWEET AND YUMMY TOO!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies!" Gwen said back as they went harder and harder with the licking and the sucking until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies again and it's gonna taste so sweet!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said as they kept at it until the explosion started.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they climaxed hard in each other's mouths.

Gwen and Courtney held in their cumises in their mouth before they quickly started snowballing their sweet cumstard with each other's mouths.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled with delight as they blushed while doing so as they swallowed it.

"That was so delicious." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here." Courtney said before they not only cleaned up their bodies, but they also cleaned up the living room, put the sweets back in the refrigerator and changed their diapers once more before they headed back to their bedroom.

"Okies Courtney... it's time for the finale." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ohhhh! I'm excited!" Courtney said while she clapped her hands as she was giddy like a school girl.

"Me too!" Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed.

"It's time that we scissors and fuck like animals." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah!" Gwen said before Courtney played "Animals" by Nickelback.

"Oooh! Animals by Nickelback... nice!" Gwen said before they got onto their bed.

"Thankies." Courtney said before they kissed again.

"Let's do this." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney said with glee as they made out.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen moaned before they finished before they started to scissors.

"Oh yeah! (Gwen and Courtney rubbed and bumped each other diapey areas hawd, like they were making a fire.

"OHHHHH! SO HAWT!" They moaned and shouted as they kept at it.

"OH GWENNY!" Courtney shouted out her wife's name.

"OH COURTNEY!" Gwen did the same thing in response.

"I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they were about to explode.

"Ohhh! It's gonna happen!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney letting her know what was about to happen.

"Let's try to hold it in for a bit longer!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies!" Gwen said before she and Courtney went harder and harder, scissoring each other's diapered areas with such passion like they very were wild animals.

"OHHHHHH! MY GOD! I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" They moaned and shouted with glee and ecstasy that was better than their honeymoon and their anniversary in San Francisco as they kept at it.

"YOU ARE BEST VALENTINE EVER! I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"YOU ARE MY BEST VALENTINE EVER AS WELL! I WUV YOU TOO QUEEN GWENNY!" Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"OH COURTNEY!" Gwen said to her wife.

"OH GWENNY!" Courtney said to her wife before they kissed each other until it was time.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE!" They shouted with glee, mixed with such blissful esctasy as they were about to climax for the final time tonight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and screamed so loud that the entire world heard it and thought that it was a minor sonic earthquake as exploded all over each other diaper and all over their bed then they collapsed on top of each other as they had a sexual haze and a smile like smirk on their faces.

"I wuv you so much." Gwen and Courtney said before they kissed on the lips, then they peed very hard in their diapers.

"Ahhhh...!" They sighed with relief.

"That feels so much better." They said to each other before they changed each other's diapers, then they put on each other's sleepwear and began to talk about the lovemaking that they just did.

"So... how was that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"IT WAS SO HAWT AND AMAZING!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Totes..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Princess, I still have one more gift for you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Really?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Same here." Courtney said before they give each other gifts as they were wrapped in wrapping paper.

"Happy Valentine's day." They said to each other before Gwen opened her gift which she got from Courtney which was a beautiful bracelet.

"Wow! Honey, this bracelet looks beautiful. I love it so much, thank you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome, I hope you will enjoy your gift like I will." Courtney said before before they shared a kiss as she opened her present which she got from Gwen as it was The Audra Locket Pearl Necklace with a selfie of the two kissing during their honeymoon in Paris, France as the message said "Together forever and ever, I love you", as Courtney gasped.

"Courtney...? Are you okay...?" Gwen asked Courtney who was speechless.

"Gwen... this is... so beautiful!" Courtney was crying happy tears.

"I love it so much Gwenny! I really do love it!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thank you sweetie." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You are so welcome." Courtney said before they hugged and kissed again before they climbed to the bed.

"This truly was a magical Valentine's Day." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes, we still have it when it comes to the diapey sex." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Plus, I am with the best woman in the entire world, my wife." Courtney said to Gwen making her blush.

"Aw! I love you so much Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love you too Gwen!" Courtney said before she again kissed Gwen before they hugged.

"This was the best Valentine's day we've ever had." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree." Gwen said before they kissed again.

"Goodnight, and Happy Valentine's day." They said before they the lights off, then they fell asleep in a cuddle hugging position to end the night.

The end.

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**1\. The Bath is Ready**

**2\. Ohhhhhhh! Speaking in Spanish... very sexy!**

**3\. Thank you**

**4\. The Bath feels so good!**

**5\. YES!**

**6\. OHHHHHHHH...! YES THIS IS SO GREAT!**

**7\. Scissors me harder Princess**

**8\. Okies Queen Gwenny**

**WOW! **

**I KNOW THAT VALENTINE'S DAY IS OVER WITH AND EVERYTHING BUT I COULDN'T RESIST IT.**

**ANYWAY, I WANT TO THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS MASTERPIECE WITH ME.**

**HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
